


WILD

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You make my heart shake, bend and break but I can't turn away and it's driving me wild."</p>
            </blockquote>





	WILD

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Troye Sivan's song "WILD"

Pete, Lael and Paul were sitting in the hallway, waiting for Adam and Theo to finally get their hands off each other and move their asses down here instead. And no, this time they weren’t joking about the two being gay for each other. They knew for a fact that they had a thing going on. For some time now, actually.

No one really knew if there were actually feelings involved or if the two men just enjoyed having fun in bed together. What they did know or let’s say notice though, was that look of pure adoration with what Adam looked at the singer when said one felt unwatched and therefore stared at his mate dreamily.

It did seem like the guitarist was in love with the other or at least had some feelings for him that weren’t solely platonic but what did Theo think? He didn’t seem to let anything slip through. As they hadn’t dared to ask, nor had the guys announced their relationship, they weren’t sure about that yet.

Well anyway, let’s start from the beginning, shall we? Alright.

The band was out to party one memorable night, which was nothing unusual. Admittedly, they all might’ve had a few glasses too much, again nothing too unusual. But they surely didn’t have as much as Theo and Adam.

As the hours passed and the alcohol in their systems rose, the two suddenly got all flirty with each other. At first it seemed like some drunken foolery between friends but they soon ended up making out on one of the couches in the dim light in the back of the club, the pianist sitting in his mate’s lap. They were so busy with each other that they didn’t even notice when the guys sat down besides them.

When they finally did though, as they needed to part for a moment to get some air, both were just smiling at them drunkenly before they gave their attention back to each other again.

“Oh come on, go get a room already.”, Paul suddenly stated laughing, which earned him some giggles from the others.

So, after some more lovey-dovey staring at each other and endearing kisses, that got more and more heated, the two eventually left the club. The fact that they went back to the hotel together didn’t necessarily have to mean the two would really end up in bed together. Of course not. But they did. 

How do they know for sure, you might wonder. Well, let’s say the sounds that were heard on the corridor outside of the singer’s room weren’t leaving too much room for interpretation.

Whilst Pete just rolled his eyes, as the crew came back as well and was on their way to their rooms, Paul and Lael were giggling as they passed the room of a certain singer. The two jokesters were almost tempted to knock onto the door but decided to just let the boys have some fun instead. They probably wouldn’t even have heard it anyway. Of course they’d ask for details in the morning though.

+++

The guys had confronted the two flustered men at breakfast with big ass stupid grins on their faces and bombarded them with questions. It didn’t really come surprising as they had always assumed the two would end up having sex one day. To be honest, judging by the way they acted at times, they had expected that way earlier already.

However, Adam and Theo were sitting next to each other, staring at their full plates. Both didn’t dare to look at their crew let alone at each other, their cheeks burning. Making out with your best friend in front of your mates while being drunk was one thing but then ending up in bed with said best friend and your whole crew knowing about it was a total other level of embarrassment.

“Fine!”, the singer eventually said loudly and thus interrupted the curious babbling of his band members, getting them to shut up for once and listen to him.

“It was great, if you have to know. Can we please just leave it at that?!”, Theo stated, annoyed by the constant asking.

He was still hungover and just wanted to eat his delicious smelling breakfast in peace. Plus, he wasn’t exactly keen on telling them about fucking his best friend. That was a thing just between the two of them and nothing of the other rubberneck’s business.

Adam on the other hand, didn’t even make an attempt in giving away any information about the night with his mate. He seemed rather uncomfortable with all of this. Well, even more than the singer at least, who seemed not to mind it as much. Sure, they had been drunk and stuff but was alcohol really the only reason they got so close?

However, as the singer had said that last night had been great, the pianist slightly turned to look at him in, what almost seemed like, surprise. Paul noticed a tiny smile on his lips and the man also seemed somehow relieved. So they hadn’t talked about what had happened between them?

+++

“And you didn’t say anything.”, the singer stated, almost accusing, as they were in the safe privateness of Adam’s room.

“What do you think about it?”, Theo asked, a slight hint of worry in his voice.

Actually, this question had bothered him since he had woken up in the morning. Neither of them had dared to say anything about it. They had tried to just act normal, which was quite difficult given the fact that they had woken up naked in each other’s arms after having had sex the night before. Both had some vivid images running through their head and there had, quite understandably, been a certain awkward tension between the two.

“I uh- I just… I didn’t know how you felt about it and I was kinda embarrassed.”, Adam admitted.

“But, to be honest with you, I enjoyed it very much actually…”, he added, blushing slightly and saw the other smile at him.

“Oh, yeah?”, the singer asked smugly, quickly back to being his flirty self again, all hints of worry quickly forgotten.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind this happening again, actually.”, he stated.

Adam chuckled at that, cheeks getting hot.

“You’d want that? I mean- Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like… I wouldn’t. But I- I thought you were just drunk… and horny.”

“Maybe I was and you sure as hell were too but that doesn’t change the fact that it was absolutely amazing.”, the other answered.

+++

“Finally”, Lael exclaimed as the two walked out of the elevator with big smiles on their faces.

The younger man let his mate walk a few steps in front of him before he walked up to him and quickly squeezed his ass.

At that, the pianist turned towards him in a flash and glared at him.

“Theo! What the-“, Adam was about to scold the other.

The singer just laughed at that.

“Oh relax, it’s not like they don’t know.”, he said smirking.

“Well but they don’t have to see.”, the pianist mumbled, cheeks getting rosy.

“You know how they are.”, he uttered.

“Are you getting all shy now? You didn’t seem to mind them seeing you sticking your tongue down my throat at that club the other day.”, Theo teased.

“I was drunk for fuck’s sake!”, Adam groaned and heard his mate laugh.

+++

It was already late as they were sitting on the bus, driving to the next city. Adam sat opposite the singer and stared at him absent-minded. He shook himself out of it though as he heard someone call his name.

“Adam?”, the singer asked for the third time, a smile gracing his lips.

As he saw the confused look in the other’s eyes, his smile got even bigger.

“Let me guess, you weren’t listening to what I said.”, he stated.

The pianist awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Uh… Sorry I was… Thinking.”, he uttered.

“About me?”, the singer asked sweetly.

“I- uhmm…”, Adam uttered awkwardly, not wanting to admit that he had been thinking about the singer. Actually, about certain things they had done the past week.

“Oh come on, you may as well admit it. It’s not like I didn’t notice you staring at me for the last ten minutes.”, Theo said, smiling.

“I’m sorry.”, Adam muttered embarrassed, his cheeks turning red and directed his gaze to the floor instead.

Thus, he didn’t notice how the singer put down the piece of paper he had been holding and instead stood up. He walked over to his mate whose head suddenly flashed up and the other looked at him confusedly, his brows furrowed.

Adam opened his mouth to say something but the words got stuck in his throat when the singer suddenly sat down in his lap, straddling him.

“Theo, the guys-“, he started and hastily glanced into the direction of the stairs that lead up to the bunks. He was interrupted by a finger on his lips though.

“Fuck them.”, the singer replied and leaned forward to capture the other’s lips in a sweet and loving kiss, wrapping his arms around the pianist’s neck.

The guitarist couldn’t help but kiss back instantly, his eyes falling shut. He loved the way the other kissed him. Theo was gentle and affectionate but definitely the one in control. Adam felt his heart beat heavily inside his chest as he wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist and moved his lips against the other man’s, sighing softly.

Suddenly the singer smiled into the kiss and playfully bit into the other’s lower lip, receiving a quiet moan.

“Someone aroused?”, Theo asked smugly and looked him right into the eyes.

Shit. Of course, the thoughts that had crossed his mind earlier and now kissing Theo, it was no wonder he got hard. Adam felt his face and ears get hot as he avoided looking at the other. He didn’t know what to say. After all, there was no use in denying it. The singer could very well feel it, as he was sitting on top of him. Thus, he just opted for keeping quiet and blushing heavily.

“Want me to help out?”, Theo suggested, wiggling his brows.

Adam’s eyes widened at that, his mouth wide open.

“Are you insane?! Everyone’s on the bus!”, he shrieked.

“You gotta be careful with the moaning then.”, the other replied and sent him a wink.

Before the pianist had even fully realised what was going on, the other was already kneeling in front of him and fumbling with his belt.

“Theo, I-“, he started but stopped as he saw the look in the other’s eyes.

His pupils were dilated, only a thin rim of whiskey brown visible.

Adam bit his lips as he watched the other open his belt and unbutton his trousers. The pianist lifted himself up a bit, letting Theo pull down his boxers along with his trousers to his knees, freeing his throbbing member.

The singer licked his lips seductively as his look switched between the heavily blushing pianist and his erected cock. He moved up to kiss him on the mouth shortly before he gave his full attention to the other’s hard on.

+++

They were lying in bed together, both spread out on their side of the bed and breathing heavily. 

They had finally arrived at their destination and therefore had moved into the hotel. Lately the two men shared one room although the hotel always provided an extra room for both. As Theo’s was the first one they had came across, they had decided for his’ this time.

“Theo?”, he eventually asked, biting his lip.

“Hm?”, the other replied, turning his head towards his mate.

“Can I ask you something?”, Adam continued uncertainly.

Theo turned onto his side and silently scanned the other’s face for a moment before he replied, “Sure. What is it?”

The pianist couldn’t bear the glance and directed his gaze downwards to the mattress instead, as he turned to lie on his side as well.

“I uh… I was just wondering… What are we?”, he asked quietly, finally glancing up at his friend.

The singer took a moment to reply, thinking about it. Then he shrugged.

“I’d say we’re friends who like to have fun with each other.”, he eventually said with a smile, not knowing how to put it any other way.

As he then looked at the pianist though, he had the feeling that that wasn’t what the other had wanted to hear.

“What do you think?”, he therefore asked.

“I don’t know.”, Adam quickly uttered, glancing down again.

“Hey”, Theo said, put a finger under the older one’s chin and lifted it up, making the other look at him.

“What’s up?”, the singer asked, looking at him fondly.

The other man stared into the younger one’s whiskey brown eyes for a moment before he tore his gaze away.

“It’s nothing.”, the pianist replied and sat up abruptly.

To the other’s total confusion, he got out of the bed and gathered his clothes from the floor.

“I’ll go to my room.”, Adam said while putting on his boxers, shortly followed by trousers and sweater.

The guitarist then grabbed his shoes and quickly glanced at the other, who had by now sat up in bed and covered himself with the duvet. He seemed confused by the guitarist’s action.

“Adam, what-“, Theo started but was interrupted by the pianist.

“I’m sorry”, Adam mumbled, sniffing slightly before he hurried outside.

The singer just sat in the bed confused and worried, not knowing what to do. He’d have wanted to go after the other but figured that it probably wasn’t the best idea. He’d let him calm down from whatever seemed to freak him out and try to talk to him in the morning.

+++

Theo just walked out of the elevator. He had been downstairs having breakfast with the guys but Adam hadn’t shown up. Thus, he decided to walk by his room to finally find out what was up. First he’d get the other’s suitcase from his own room though. As Adam had hurried away last night, he had probably totally forgotten about it.

The singer knocked three times and soon the door opened. He came face to face Adam, whose eyes looked a little puffy and reddened. Wait. Had he been crying?

“Theo?”, the guitarist brought out surprised.

“Hey uhm… Can I come in?”, Theo asked.

The other sighed but eventually stepped aside to let the man in and quickly closed the door behind him.

“Here, I thought you might need it.”, Theo said and placed the suitcase he had been pulling along next to Adam’s bed.

“Oh right, thanks.”, the other replied and shortly looked at his suitcase which he had left at Theo’s the night before.

“What’s up with you mate? Have you been crying?”, the singer asked worried, taking in the other’s appearance.

“What?! No!”, Adam blurted and shook his head.

“Why would I be crying.”, he mumbled and let out a forced laugh, staring at the floor.

The singer bit on his lower lip, taking a step closer to the older man.

“Is it because of yesterday?”, he asked, remembering his friend’s reaction.

At that he saw Adam’s head flash up, his reddened eyes looking at him for a moment until the pianist broke their eye contact again.

“What? No! Why would you think that.”, he replied.

“Adam”, the singer said sternly.

Adam sighed deeply and took a deep breath. He was quiet for a long time, chewing on his lower lip.

“Adam, please. Just tell me what’s up with you.”, Theo insisted, finally wanting to know why the other acted the way he did.

The singer was worried that he had done something wrong and his mate’s behaviour just substantiated his fear. The silence from the other’s side drove him wild. What was so bad that he couldn’t tell him?

After minutes of hesitation and fear, the guitarist eventually started to talk. He figured that he finally had to tell this friend. Even if it’d ruin everything. It was eating him up inside.

“You were never just my friend.”, Adam finally answered with a heavy heart and took a shaky breath. 

“To me, you were always so much more.”, he added.

He spoke rather quiet but Theo heard him anyway.

“I always knew it was dead end and I forced myself to see you as that what you are, my friend.”, he continued, still staring at the floor.

“But then that night at the club… you suddenly kissed me and… we ended up in bed together and you said you liked it and wanted to repeat it and I thought…”, he took another shaky breath, wiping some tears away with his shirt cladded arm.

“I thought maybe there’s something from your side as well.”, he ended his confession, not daring to look at the other.

“Oh god, Adam. I’m so sorry.”, Theo stated and walked closer to his mate, so he was now standing right in front of him.

“But- Does that mean- I mean… Are you telling me that…?”, the singer stuttered, not able to put in words what was running through his mind.

“I’m in love with you, Theo.”, the pianist confessed, pressed his eyelids together and heard the other gasp.

“Always have been.”, he added and finally looked up at him.

There, he had finally said it. After all those years, he had told the other how he felt about him. A huge burden fell off his shoulders but at the same time there was a new, even heavier weight lasting upon him. He could’ve ruined their friendship with his stupid feelings.

The singer’s hand reached up to cover his mouth in shock at what his best friend had just confessed. He just stared at his mate for a moment, not able to say anything.

“But- But why? I mean- You never said anything!”

“I didn’t want to burden you with it. I mean… I knew you wouldn’t feel the same so I didn’t want to bother you. I was hoping those feelings would eventually go away but…”, he stated, shrugged and gulped hard.

“Shit, Adam I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you. I really didn’t! I was just enjoying myself and- I thought you did as well. I didn’t know- God, I’m so sorry!”, he said and wrapped his arms around the guitarist, holding him tight.

The pianist started sobbing and couldn’t repress a surge of tears. He eventually brought his hands up and lazily hugged his mate back. He immediately felt his heart flutter and hated himself for feeling that way. It wasn’t doing him good. Theo didn’t want him the way he wanted. He would never be with him.

“You know, the thing is…”, Theo started, after they had just been standing there in silence for a while, and bit his lower lip.

“I enjoy being with you. I really do. I just don’t know if I’m in love with you, you know?”, he almost whispered and let his hands wander on the other’s back in a soothing manner.

“I mean… I surely got a lot of feelings for you. After all you’re my best friend but… I just don’t know if love’s one of them.”, he said.

“Sure…”, the other croaked, sniffing. “I mean… Why would you fall in love with me? Why would anyo-”, Adam continued, slightly hiccupping.

“Hey!”, the singer interrupted the other instantly as he realised where he was going with that.

He pulled back from the hug and instead grabbed his mate’s shoulders, making the other look at him.

“Don’t you dare bash yourself again because that’s not it. You’re an amazing person, Adam! You’re smart and funny and bloody attractive and I really like you but… I mean… We’re friends and… I’ve never been with a guy and well…”

“Just… give me some time to figure things out, okay?”, he eventually asked.

The other just nodded at that, sniffing a bit.

“I’m glad you finally told me.”, Theo smiled and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to the other’s lips.

Adam slightly froze at that unexpected touch and saw the singer smirk at him. Thus, the guitarist raised his brow in confusion.

“You’re welcome to help me figure things out, you know?”, Theo grinned.

“You mean… Are you challenging me to make you fall in love with me?”, Adam asked, a bit startled.

The younger man just shrugged and smiled at him, not saying anything.

“So, does that mean… that I actually have a chance with you?”, the pianist asked, sounding hopeful and saw his mate nod.

A broad smile spread out on the other’s tear streamed face, making the singer smile just as wide.

“I accept.”, Adam grinned and attacked his friend’s lips, making the other sigh softly.


End file.
